1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a contact lens product, a method of forming the contact lens product, and a method of using the contact lens product to prevent and treat an adverse eye condition.
2. Related Art
When a person suffers from an eye ailment, eye drops will typically be prescribed to treat the eye ailment or relieve the symptoms (e.g., discomfort) associated with the eye ailment. However, a large percentage of the medication administered in this manner via the eye drops may flow to where it is not needed. The eye drops usually mix with tears and drain into the nasal cavity to form a fluid mixture that can flow through the blood stream to other organs and cause serious side effects. In addition, dosage through eye drops is inconsistent and difficult to regulate, since most of the medication in the eye drops is released in an initial burst of concentration.
Thus, there is for a need for treating an eye ailment by using eye medication and effectively controlling the distribution and dosage of the eye medication.